How Do You Like Me Now?
by Kitsune Kala
Summary: Naruto is over Sakura. He just has one question for her that will probably never get answered though. Song is by Toby Keith.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto so Sasuke, Sakura, and Danzo still live..............until i get around to my next fanfic. Muhahahahahahaha!!!!

**How do you like me now?**

A blonde spiky haired Hokage sat in his office contemplating his new dream to be a famous musician as he had finally accomplished becoming Hokage. His name was Uzumaki Naruto, the Rokudaime Hokage of Konoha. He is currently taking a break from the endless amount of paperwork that all kages learn to hate. He discovered the use of the kage bunshins with paperwork and he has five of them doing what he doesn't want to at the moment.

Later that night, Naruto and Hinata went to a karaoke bar. The owner came over and asked "Naruto, will you sing one of your songs for us?"

"Sure, why not?" Naruto replied.

Naruto then walked to the stage and looked around the room at the occupants. At that moment Sakura walked into the bar by herself. Naruto saw Uchiha Sakura order a few bottles of sake.

"I will be singing my first song that I wrote and dedicate it to Uchiha Sakura" Naruto said into the mic.

At this Sakura snapped her head up to finally see Uzumaki Naruto on stage with the mic in his hand and song already selected to sing.

_I was always the crazy one  
I broke into the stadium  
And I wrote your number on the 50 yard line  
You were always the perfect one  
And the valedictorian so  
Under your number I wrote "call for a good time"_

She recalled in the past how he would always act crazy and shout about going to become the Hokage. Sakura also knew that he did view her as being perfect in the past.

_I only wanted to catch your attention  
But you overlooked me somehow  
Besides you had too many boyfriends to mention  
And I played my guitar too loud._

Sakura knew that he wanted her attention before and she always brushed him off like he wasn't worth anything and treated him that way too. She was starting to regret ever being that mean to him.

_How do you like me now?  
How do you like me now,  
Now that I'm on my way?  
Do you still think I'm crazy  
Standin here today?  
I couldn't make you love me  
But I always dreamed about living in your radio  
How do you like me now?_

_When I took off to Tennessee  
I heard that you made fun of me  
Never imagined I'd make it this far  
Then you married into money girl  
Aint it a cruel and funny world?  
He took your dreams and tore them apart._

'I never said anything good about him when I talked with Ino. I never did believe that he would actually become the Hokage one day. I always thought that he would keep acting like a little brat. He is right that i ended up marrying Sasuke for his status though' Sakura thought.

_He never comes home  
And you're always alone  
And your kids hear you cryin down the hall  
Alarm clock starts ringin  
Who could that be singin  
Its me baby, with your wake up call!_

Sakura continued her thoughts through the song, 'I always wondered why Sasuke never came home while I'm awake and if our kids mean so little to him that he doesn't bother to see them.......and i only cry on important days like birthdays he misses and such'

_How do you like me now?  
How do you like me now,  
Now that I'm on my way?  
Do you still think I'm crazy  
Standin here today?  
I couldn't make you love me  
But I always dreamed about living in your radio  
How do you like me now?_

_Tell me baby...  
I will preach on..._

After the song finishes, Sakura is filled with so much regret toward her treatment of Naruto. She watches as Naruto gets off the stage to applause and walks over to Hinata. She watches Naruto and Hinata walk out the door together too.

She never noticed what naruto whispered to her as he passed while leaving. He had whispered to her "how do you like me now?"

* * *

Kitsune Kala: thank you for taking the time to read this. will you also be kind enough to review and not leave flames since this is my first fanfic that i've written? please help me try to improve my writing.


End file.
